This invention relates generally to a latch assembly which is employed for latching a door to a frame. More particularly, this invention pertains to a latch assembly which is employed in conjunction with an exit bar.
Exit bars have traditionally been employed to facilitate exit through doors such as commonly found in public accommodations and large facilities. A number of latch assemblies have been devised for use in conjunction with the exit bar push pad and in conjunction with a latch or locking mechanism on the opposing side of the door to provide an efficient latch and unlatching function. For narrow stile doors, such as 21/8 inch stiles, for example, the extension of the latch bolt in the latching position may interfere with the jamb tube of the door. Consequently, the integrity of the latching engagement between the latch bolt and the strike may be limited.
There are some structural applications where it is highly desired, and may be required by regulation, that the engagement of the latch bolt in the strike provide a latching function of high integrity. However, the latching function can be highly problematical with the narrow stile door frames. It is not inconceivable that a highly extended latch bolt could strike the door frame and fail to latch altogether.